


Jumped right into your heart

by Cara5numbers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First time writing, Fluff, Frogs, Mini Fic, Modern Era, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara5numbers/pseuds/Cara5numbers
Summary: A modern AU where Neo and Yang are college room mates who adopt a frog and grow closer together as they care for it.First time writing fanfic, constructive criticism and comments are appreciated :)
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Jumped right into your heart

The sun shone bright through the window of Yang's small college dorm room peaking through the curtains and shining onto a sprawled out form on the blankets. A mess of long blonde hair was sprawled out on the pillow hiding the blonde's round face. Slowly she awoke grumbling to herself as she sat up in bed stretching her arms above her head revealing her lilac eyes and rounded features. Slowly she looked around the cramped dorm resting her eyes on the exit into the kitchen. An almost aroma of bubbly energy seeped from the passageway into her room as soft cheesy pop songs played from her room mate's phone. Yang rolled her eyes at the music taste but couldn't help grow a small smile on her face as she rolled out of bed leaving the blankets a jumbled mess on the mattress. She began to get dressed putting on her orange shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Thinking she was ready for the day she tied her hair into a messy bun before stepping into the kitchen where her dorm mate was making breakfast for them.

Yang turned the corner laying her eyes on the short girl. actually having to look down to see her pink and brown hair that was loose on her shoulders. "Sup Neo" Yang said leaning on the small kitchen counter arms crossed to support her. Neo gave a simple smile in response making a quick motion to the toaster that was pressed down before making small motions with her hand. Neo was mute, Yang didn't know why thinking that it would be rude to ask 'someone hey why can't you talk like a normal person?' But lucky for the both of them Yang had learned ASL back in middle school as her elective for language thinking it was much more useful then Spanish or French like most schools offered. She was rusty when they first met but after the few months they had been living with each other Neo had been teaching Yang more in their spare time on weekends. 

*Just making some breakfast for us* The ice cream colored girl signed out casually, Reaching a hand over to her phone and turning off the Taylor Swift she had been listening to before signing again. *I didn't wake you did i? i just get lost in the music sometimes*

Yang shook her head a small smile on her face finding Neo's politeness amusing to her. "Nah you didn't wake me plus Taylor is the only one of those pop queens that actually makes decent music." Her smile grew into a crooked smirk teasing Neo for her taste in music watching her sign back in response.

*Well sorry that not everyone can like thrasher and ska like you Xiao long* Neo stuck her tongue out at her before the toaster popped 2 waffles springing up into the air causing Neo to turn around and place them on the paper plate she had shaking her hand after plopping them down due to the warmth from them. 

"How dare you insult the great art known as Ska!" Yang said placing a hand over her heart insulted that Neo would dare speak lowly of ska sliding onto one of the the totally not stolen bar stools they used as chairs for their makeshift table waiting for her food to be handed over. 

*Thy who maketh the food decideth the music* Neo chirped back after sliding the plate of waffles to yang setting down the maple syrup from the cabinet next to them so she could control how much syrup there was herself.

"well usually i cook, not my fault you woke up first lil miss passed out at midnight after eating half a tub of ice cream." Yang responded poring syrup onto the waffles with little care as to where it went before sliding her fork and knife into the waffles watching Neo grab her own plate from the microwave that had pre made sausages on it grabbing a chair across the table responding with an eye roll as if to say guilty as charged.

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes Yang chewing her waffles messily while reading something on her phone while Neo on the other hand simply ate the sausage occasionally stealing a quick glance at the beautiful blonde across from her something on her mind. Neo tapped the table to get Yang to look up, This had become one of their unspoken symbols they developed within the first month of rooming with each other.

Yang sat her phone down looking at Neo with a bit of half chewed waffle in her mouth making a bit of a funny face as Neo began to move her hands into many symbols. *So do you remember when i first moved in here and i was in the dumps because i didn't have my pet with me?* Yang nodded remembering how she mentioned having an emotional support dog that she couldn't bring for multiple reasons. A Yang was allergic. B the campus didn't allow pets. C The dog was quite old and would need regular attention that Neo couldn't provide for it while at college.

Neo continued to sign out looking down a bit her face turning into a frown. *She uh, She died last week....* Yang almost dropped her fork not expecting the news. *I didn't know till yesterday... my family didn't tell me since they thought it would impact my ability for exams.* Neo's eyes began to tear up as she stopped signing. Yang reached her hand across grasping Neo's hands with hers. "I'm sorry Neo, that's terrible. Is there anything i can do?" Yang said doing her best to comfort her friend.

Neo smiled warmly at Yang grateful for her support. She moved her hands back so she could respond shakily. *Thank you Yang and well there might actually be something...* Neo trailed off looking at Yang shyly who responded with an eager look wondering how she could help her friend out. *Could we uh.. get a pet?*

Yang looked at Neo surprised gulping down the last bit of her waffles. "Well duh! i'd love to have a pet Ne!" Yang in fact would not love to have a pet. She could barely take care of herself let alone some small animal who's very life depended on the temperature of the room.

Neo looked back shocked at her enthusiasm. *Really?* She said cocking her head to which Yang only nodded her head hiding the anxiety she had from the idea of caring for another being.

Neo jumped up in joy her face filing with happiness making silent squeals and squeaks. *Thanks Yang you're the best you won't regret this i swear!* She bounced with energy signing hastily. *Can we go to the pet store now please, can we, can we?* 

Yang sighed unable to turn the small girl down. "Alright Neo,we're splitting the cost though alright?" Neo only nodded her head in response tugging on Yang's arm now standing next to her practically dragging her to the doorway. "Ach Neo i'm not ready yet!" Yang protested her arms flailing only half trying to stop her as she grabbed her jacket off the couch as they passed by. Neo flung the door open waiting patiently outside for Yang to close it. She fished in the pocket of her jacket for her keys sliding the sleeves on to herself as she fiddled with the doorknob locking it after a few attempts. Neo smiled widely skipping out into the distance leaving Yang to follow her. "I hope you appreciate this Neo..."Yang muttered to herself still not so sure about taking care of a pet especially with college life being what it is. little did she know it would bring more challenges then they both expected...

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this was meant to just be a one shot buttttt well plans changed lol  
> Like i said in the description Comments and advice are much appreciated i hope you enjoyed! next chapter should be made soon.


End file.
